


Bittersweet Loser

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Servant, Name-Calling, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Combined our two Conman requests into one because we have so many requests to get through. We hope it delivers for both! Jared and Connor make a deal, and Connor loses.





	Bittersweet Loser

Jared smirked as Connor shifted in his seat next to him. They’d agreed to go out for dinner with some of Connor’s work friends, but truth be told they’d been more occupied with each other for the majority of the night. They’d made a deal before leaving the house that if Connor could make it through the night without asking to leave, he’d get to dom in the roleplay they had planned. Otherwise, Jared got to. And, luckily for Jared, he had barely even turned the vibe up to a quarter of the power and Connor already couldn’t seem to sit still.

Connor wouldn’t admit it, but he had been extremely sexually frustrated all day. Jared had been out of the house, and he would have jacked off, but it just wasn’t the same. That was why he was hard before Jared had even turned the vibe on. But now, it was very on, and so was he. He was shifting every five seconds, trying to make it seem as if his coat was bothering him. He tried to keep up the meaningless conversation with his coworkers, but he really didn’t care. He only wanted one thing: to go home. That wouldn’t work for him though. There was no way he was losing their bet. As long as Jared kept his hands—and mouth—off of him, he could handle the vibe. Dinner was halfway over anyway. 

Jared smirked as he ate his pasta, toying with the remote in his pocket, idly turning it up and down without looking.

At some point Connor had dropped his fork. His hands dug into the booth seat, but he was determined to pull himself together. 

Jared chuckled quietly, leaning over to whisper to Connor. “Having some trouble, honey?”

Connor clenched his jaw. “Shut up.”

“That’s no way to speak to your boyfriend, now is it?” Jared turned the vibe all the way up.

Connor’s knees hit the underside of the table, jolting the plates slightly, but he really tried to keep it under control. “Jared,” he growled, though it was more of a whimper. 

Jared hummed. “Yes?” He dropped his hand onto Connor’s thigh beneath the table, pressing his legs back down.

Connor stayed quiet. Or, he thought he did. What had really happened was the opposite of what he wanted. “Please.” 

“Hm? Please what?”

“Nothing.”

“Mm.” Jared turned off the vibe, his hand slipping up to palm him lightly.

Connor’s breath caught in his throat. “I swear to god,” he murmured. 

“Yeah?” Jared turned the vibe back on half power.

Connor groaned. “I’m going to the bathroom.”

Jared tsked. “You know that’s not allowed. Unless you’re giving up?”

“What, I can’t piss on my own?”

Jared snorted. “Yeah right.”

“Jared.”

“Yeah, that’s me.” He switched the vibe back up to max.

“Shit! Let’s just go home!”

Jared grinned, standing up. “After you?”

Connor groaned, awkwardly moving out and ignoring the concern of his coworkers. 

Jared smiled, waving goodbye to them politely before following Connor out. 

“I hate you,” Connor muttered. 

“Mhm. No you don’t.” Jared mercifully turned the vibe down as they exited the building.

Connor let out a breath of relief. “I don’t, but still.”

Jared just chuckled, leading Connor to the car.

\----——-

Connor sulked on the bed. 

Jared rolled his eyes. “Stop pouting.”

“No.”

“Connor. Stop pouting.”

“I said no.”

Jared tsked. “Stop or I’ll punish you,” he warned.

“You already are!”

“Don’t be such a whiny bitch. You know you love bottoming, cockslut.”

“I like domming more!” Connor argued. 

“Shut up. We had a deal.”

“I don’t like the outcome.”

“Suck it up, you little bitch baby.”

“Stop being rude, that wasn’t the roleplay you picked.”

“Then stop pouting.”

“That’s who I am.”

Jared hummed. “Please, Con?”

Connor softened. “Fine. But only because I love you.”

Jared smiled. “Thank you.”

“I’ll pout again if you don’t get to work, Jare.”

Jared straightened up. “Strip, slave.”

Connor stood up. Now he really would be punished if he disobeyed. He started taking his clothes off. 

Jared watched, expression one of mild disinterest.

Connor finally pushed off his boxers. 

Jared hummed. “Good boy. Come. Get on the bed, all fours.” 

Connor crawled back up onto the bed and quickly assumed the requested position. 

Jared smirked, reaching over to run his hands down the curve of Connor’s spine and over his ass. He paused, toying with the vibrator that was still inside him. “Needy slut.” He turned the vibe on max.

Connor’s back arched and his elbows shook trying to hold himself steady as he cried out in surprise and pleasure. He still didn’t say anything. He had no permission to. 

Jared pressed the toy harder into him before pulling it out all the way to the tip, painfully slow. “You want your master to fuck you, whore? You can answer.”

Connor moaned helplessly. “Y-Yes.”

Jared grunted. “I bet you want you cum more than once, huh? Greedy bitch.” Jared slammed the toy back in, aiming directly for his prostate.

“Fuck!” Connor cried, breath caught in his throat. He tried with all his strength to stay upright on his elbows, but now even his knees were trembling. 

Jared hummed. “Answer me when I speak to you, slave.” Jared repeated his actions with even more force.

Connor fumbled and fell forwards, trying to lift himself back up with weak arms. “Yes,” he managed. 

Jared tsked, repeating it once again. “Yes _what_?”

Connor cried out again. “Yes _master_.”

“Good boy.” Jared kept the toy pressed into him hard. “You want to cum like this, whore?”

Connor moaned. “N-Not particularly, master.”

Jared quirked an eyebrow. “Oh? You’d prefer I edge you until you’re begging, then?”

Connor caught his breath. “Perhaps,” he said, before throwing on a halfhearted “Master.”

Jared pressed the toy directly into his prostate, his other hand snaking around to thumb his head.

Connor jolted, already leaking precome. He should have said yes. He always overestimated himself. 

“You better not cum without permission, slave.”

“I-I won’t,” Connor mumbled. He might. 

“You better not,” He warned. “Or I won’t let you cum again for the rest of the week.”

Logically Connor knew Jared couldn’t hold him to that. But at the moment, the power really appeared to be in Jared’s hands. “I won’t,” he repeated, “master.”

“Good.” Jared stroked him roughly.

Connor cried out, biting his lip harshly. 

Jared kept it up for a moment, only stopping to remove the toy when Connor seemed like he was about to lose it.

Connor panted. He hadn’t been edged in a while. “God,” he mumbled. 

Jared smirked. “On your back, slut.”

Connor complied, happy to not have to support his own weight anymore. 

Jared stripped down, stroking himself as his eyes roamed Connor’s body. “Needy little whore probably wants to be fucked till you can’t walk, huh?”

Connor’s eyes widened. “Yes, master,” he said. It was true. He did want that. 

Jared chuckled. “Figures.” He grabbed the lube, spreading it over his length. 

Connor watched with lust. Jared was right about him liking to bottom. His ego didn’t let it happen often, but he always did enjoy it. 

Jared lined up, pinning Connor’s hands above his head as he pushed in with no warning.

Connor cried out, gritting his teeth. 

Jared growled softly as he bottomed out. “You like that, slut?”

“Yes!” Connor cried, catching his breath. 

Jared smirked, wasting no time in starting a harsh pace.

Connor wasn’t reduced to a moaning mess often, but when he was, he really was. He couldn’t think straight, focusing only on Jared. 

Jared angled in search of Connor’s prostate, hands on his thighs as he bent his legs up and out of the way.

It only took a moment before Connor’s noises became significantly more desperate. 

Jared snickered through his pants. “Needy whore.”

Connor could only nod in agreement. 

Jared groaned, hips snapping harshly. “My whore.”

Connor moaned loudly and desperately, nodding with more certainty. 

“You wanna cum, slut?”

“P-Please, master,” Connor pleaded. 

Jared reached down between them, stroking Connor roughly. “Go on, whore. Cum for me.”

Connor made a noise he’d never admit to making outside the bedroom, cumming right over Jared’s hand.

Jared shuddered, already close himself. “In you or on you?”

Connor quickly caught his breath. “I-In,” he whispered. 

Jared groaned, hips stuttering. A few thrusts later he tensed up, releasing into Connor.

A long moan escaped Connor as he breathed deeply, panting. 

Jared grunted, pulling out to collapse beside him. 

Connor sighed. “Bitch,” he whispered, for no real reason. 

Jared’s lips quirked into a smile. He cuddled up to Connor’s side. “I love you too.”

Connor rolled his eyes. “I’m domming next time.”

Jared hummed dismissively. “Yeah, whatever.”

Connor wrapped an arm around Jared. “Hey, I love you.”

Jared smiled up at him, kissing him softly. “I love you too, Con.”


End file.
